The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus including a brake control section configured to automatically produce braking force.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-036187 discloses a technique related to an automatic brake. In this technique, a proper turning speed (cornering speed) of a host vehicle at a curve ahead of the host vehicle is calculated based on a map information derived from a navigation system. Moreover, a deceleration required to achieve the proper turning speed is calculated from a current speed of the host vehicle and a distance to the curve. Thereby, the host vehicle is decelerated before the curve if the required deceleration is greater than a predetermined permissible deceleration.